Three Cups of Marriage
by CJ Jade
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth get married. A few surprise guest show up for the wedding. [Part 5 of Cameron Series]


**Author Notes:** I have three couples getting married, and only one of them is listed in the pairings—and it won't be the ones you think. I kind of copied the Lucky and Liz wedding. I have Tom and Simone married, but they are not one of three couples. Carly going to come off really bitchy in this story, I tried to write her nice but it just didn't fit the story. She'll get better, but she's Carly and that's the way we love.

**Not Beta Read but I am looking for one. It seems every time I find one they get to busy to do it anymore. And Grammar is not my strongest subject but I did proofread this several times. **

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth; Nikolas/Emily

**Summary:** Jason and Liz get married.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 2003

Three Cups of Marriages 

Christmas was in two weeks, and Emily could hardly believe it. She loved this time of year, especially since her birthday was only about a month away. Here birthday was the 4th and Jason's was the 7th while Michael's was December 26th. But what made today's date even more special was that her best friend was getting married to her brother in a few days. December 14, eleven days away from Christmas they had three more days to put together the wedding of the year.

"Veil," Nikolas said looking at his list.

"Check," Emily told him holding it up.

"Wedding gown," Nikolas listed.

"Not yet," Emily groaned.

"The wedding is in three days," Nikolas exclaimed. "Without a dress there can not be a wedding."

"We'll have it," Emily promised. "What's next?"

"I ordered the food, the music, we're having it here," Nikolas mumbled. "So all we need is the guest list."

"Get another piece of paper," Emily laughed.

The last time Windermere looked this great was the Bacchanalia Ball almost five year ago. But it would once again look that great for the wedding of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber. The guest list was a little longer than Jason wanted it to be, but he didn't care. He wanted to marry Elizabeth, and he wanted this to be her dream wedding. So if having a few extra people here did it, so be it.

Ric looked at the sheet in front of him and frowned. If Sonny ever knew the truth Alexis would never see Kristina again, Sonny would make sure of it. He loved his brother; as much as he tried not to he did love him. He could even understand why their mother did what they did. In her mind Sonny would have no one if she left him, while Ric would at least have his father. But he knew that Sonny would not care he would go into that court with Justus and he would end up taking that innocent little girl from her mother. And Ric would not let that happen, he was not going to allow another child to grow up without their mother.

Ric had sat up for a week straight thinking of how he could do that. And it came to him, he would protect them both. First he found all documents on Kristina that could link her to Sonny DNS and had them destroyed. It helped that she had Alexis's blood type and not Sonny's. But he knew that was not enough he needed to make sure Sonny never went near her. So phase 2 of his plan began three weeks ago when he began perusing Alexis romantically. He made sure he did it in a public way. He wanted everyone to know that he wanted to go on a date with her. So people would think he wore her down but she was not budging. But Ric was flexible, thus the reason he was standing in front of her apartment.

"I don't have time for you," Alexis groaned.

"I know the truth about Sonny and Kristina," Ric stated calmly.

"How," Alexis gasped in fear.

"I put the pieces together ask the right people," Ric explained. "I want to help you."

"Why, he's your brother," Alexis argued.

"He hates me," Ric laughed. "And he's a criminal that gets everyone near him hurt. Yes I care for my brother but I know what he is and I don't want that innocent killed for being his child. Plus if he knew he'd take her away and you'd never see her again, he'd have her shipped off before you could even blink. Or he'd have Carly raise her as their own."

"Would you like to come in," Alexis asked stepping out of the way.

Her home was just like he thought it would be, neat and organized. There was nothing in his sight that Kristina could get a hold of and hurt herself with. Her desk was neatly organized and ready for her when she decided to go back to it, but right now her only real client was her nephew, Nikolas.

"So this whole asking me out was all part of a plot," Alexis realized attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yes and no," Ric confessed. "You are an incredible woman, and with my help Sonny will never know the truth."

"So what do we do," Alexis asked with her hands on her hips. "Get married parade around as the prefect family."

"No that would attract too much attention," Ric told her with a sly grin. "We date for awhile, after a certain amount time we get engaged. Then we start planning a wedding, get the help of others and get married."

"I don't do marriage very well just Ned," Alexis replied seriously.

"Or Jax since he is your ex-husband," Ric pointed out going over to her desk.

"Fine," Alexis sighed. "When is our first date?"

"December 14," Ric laughed holding up a small decorative envelope.

Alexis recognized the envelope as soon as her eyes saw it. Emily and Nikolas had personally delivered it to her two days ago. The invitation was to Jason and Elizabeth's wedding. She knew that Ric and Elizabeth had come to terms with their failed marriage. She would even go as far as to say that they were friends. But she did not know what she would expect if she walked in with him as her date. Elizabeth might be okay with it but Jason and Sonny might not be so keen on the idea.

"That's your ex-wife's wedding," Alexis pointed out.

"Everyone important will be there," Ric grinned. "Sonny is the best man, Carly will be there trying to stop the wedding and Ned will be there because Jason is his cousin."

"Let me get this straight," Alexis laughed. "You want out first date to be to your ex-wife's wedding."

"It makes sense, like I said everyone we need to fool is will be attending," Ric told her still smiling.

"But your ex-wife's wedding," Alexis exclaimed. "That has got to be the worse idea for a first date that I have ever heard of."

Ric wanted to laugh at her he really did because he thought it was a great idea. He had sat up for hours thinking about it, what would be the perfect place. Then he heard Emily talking to Ned about the wedding and it hit him. Alexis understood the logic point of view. But what would they tell Kristina if she ever asked. Suddenly she shook that thought out of her mind, because he was right this would be the best way.

"Alexis it's perfect," Ric argued. "A wedding is romantic and people will just see it as a way of me finally letting her go for go and moving on."

"I'll make you a deal Ric," Alexis began. "If Elizabeth is okay with me bringing you then you got a deal."

"Okay then I'll pick you and Kristina up here," Ric winked.

"Actually it's just me," Alexis informed him. "Kristina will be with Emily, she's the flower girl."

"I'm not a bad guy Alexis," Ric muttered. "I lost myself when I lost my baby, and I made some bad choices."

"I understand that more than anyone," Alexis told him. "When Ned took Kristina I dressed up like a man so I could get close to her."

Ric looked at her and laughed, he had heard the stories. He even remembered Ned and Skye wanting him to drag Alexis through the dirt. Now he understood that she was just trying to be her with daughter. And he knew that Ned was just trying to protect Kristina as well. They both wanted Kristina to have a good life one filled with love and happiness; they just got lost on the way.

Alexis could not believe she was doing this but Ric's plan was a good idea. They would go to the wedding then in a few months they would announce their engagement and a few months after that get married. Besides what ever Ric had become he was still a good lawyer and a good man. Plus she did understand losing your child, she was lucky enough to get hers back. It might have been a hard road but she did get her back.

"Alexis," Elizabeth greeted. "Nikolas isn't here he and Emily left about an hour ago."

"I'm not here for Nikolas," Alexis admitted soft. "I'm here to ask you a question."

"Sure," Elizabeth said motioning for her to come in.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I brought Ric to your wedding," Alexis asked.

"You're dating Ric," Elizabeth asked with a knowing smiling. "I can actually kind of see that."

"If you think it's a bad idea we understand," Alexis explained. "We well he mostly just thought it would be a prefect first date. You know since wedding are supposes to be romantic."

"I don't care if you bring him," Elizabeth admitted. "But if he causes a scene with Sonny or Jason."

"He won't," Alexis vowed. "He's happy that you've moved on and I think it's more of a closure thing for him."

"I know that feeling," Elizabeth laughed. "Alexis thank you for asking, this way I can warn Jason and Sonny."

The guest was longer than even Elizabeth thought it would be. On Jason's side you had, Edward Lila Emily Alan Monica Ned AJ and Skye. AJ and Ned were both bring dates that no one knew about. Skye was coming with Luke and Lulu, and Emily was bringing Nikolas. Plus Sonny was going and he was bringing Carly Michael and Morgan. Carly had talked Courtney in to coming. She was hoping Courtney would stop the wedding, but that was before she announced she was being a date. Tracy and Dillon were also coming and Dillon was bringing Georgie.

Elizabeth's side was a little smaller. Audrey was coming and actually agreed that she was safer with Jason than anyone else. She had talked to Tom and he was coming with Simone and their son Tommy. Sarah called telling them she would try to make it but she didn't know if she could get away in time. Bobbie was coming with Mike and her son Lucas. By Elizabeth's request Mac and Maxie were also coming. But she had heard nothing from her parents, and she didn't expect to either.

"Did we miss anyone," Emily asked.

"Kristina will be a flower girl and Alexis," Nikolas added.

"And Ric," Emily sighed.

"Ric as in Ric Lansing," Nikolas asked putting the paper down. "As in Liz's ex-husband the psycho who chained up a defenseless pregnant woman.

"What he did was wrong yes but Carly Corinthos is any but defenseless," Emily told him. "He's coming as Alexis's date, don't your remember when she told us this morning."

"I thought she was joking," Nikolas grumbled giving her a look.

"Alexis spoke to Liz and she is fine with them coming together," Emily explained. "Ric has promised to behave, and so have Jason and Sonny. So you better not make a scene either."

"Lucky should be here," Nikolas sighed looking back down at his paper.

"Well there is no way for us to tell him," Emily replied. "And beside he made his opinion of their relationship very clear before he left."

Carly had gone through a list of men but none seem to fit. At first she thought she was taking Brian to the wedding but Brian left yesterday and wouldn't be back until the 27th. He was spending Christmas with his family. Mike was going with her mother, and she wouldn't dare bring Jax to this. For a moment she thought she might be bringing AJ or Ned; since neither of them were sharing the identity of their dates. So Carly just decided that the whole bringing a date thing was a set up and she did plan to stop the wedding. It was the only conclusion that made sense.

_**The Wedding Day**_

"Emily I thought you said you'd pick up my dress," Elizabeth exclaimed almost crying.

"I told her not to," a woman said with a thick accent.

"Elizabeth I'd like you to meet Ned's wife, Lois," Emily grinned ear to ear.

"Aren't you guy's divorce," Elizabeth asked.

"We remarried two weeks ago," Lois grinned. "Don't ask me why, I just can't live without my Nedly."

"Why did you tell her not to pick up my wedding dress," Elizabeth asked still almost in tears.

"Because I thought you'd like to wear this one," Lois told her motioning for another girl around sixteen to come in.

"I'm Brook Lynn," Brook explained. "And this is a welcome to the family."

"Isn't that," Elizabeth began speechless.

"Lila's wedding dress, I wore it to our second wedding," Lois explained. "And I want you to wear it."

"Come on lets see if that place you went to did this right," Emily laughed.

Jason was a nervous wreck he did not remember being this way with Courtney. Sonny was sitting back looking at him and laughing. Luke just shook his head as Nikolas watched the clock. They were all dressed and ready to go but they still had about an hour before the ceremony started. All Jason could think of was Emily coming in and telling them that Elizabeth changed her mind again. He always told her she could do that but this time he was really hoping she did not listen to him. He actually jumped up when they heard a knock on the door, each giving a puzzled look when no one answered. Sonny opened the door and laughed and slammed the door shut to have her open it.

"Is that anyone way to greet an old friend," Lois laughed.

"Lois," Jason greeted.

"How you doing cousin," Lois greeted hugging him.

"Lois you're not a Quartermaine anymore," Sonny reminded her.

"Want to make a bet Corinthos," Lois laughed waving her fingers. "We got remarried."

"Congratulations," Jason smiled. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Yes and she looks beautiful," Lois said smiling softly. "I don't know if it's the pregnancy glow or wedding glow. What wrong?"

"Jason here thinks she's going to run off," Nikolas explained with a laugh

"Trust me running is the last thing on her mind," Lois assured him. "But you get your Spencer butt over here and give me a hug."

"I always did have a weakness for a woman who knows what they want," Luke laughed.

"Is this a private party," Lucky asked. "Or can anyone come in."

Jason looked pasted them to see Lucky standing before them. He was dressed in a very expensive suit that Lydia must have bought him for this wedding. Nikolas was the most shocked to see him, and he laughed when Lois giggled and hugged him tightly. She took a step back and hugged him again; she still could not believe he was a cop. She could actually imagine what Laura would say if she were around.

"Is Lydia here," Nikolas asked.

"Yes," Lucky stated. "We're only here for the wedding."

"How did you find out about it," Jason asked. "Emily told Liz they couldn't get a hold of you."

"I talked to my dad last night and Lydia made some call and here we are," Lucky explained.

"Well I know Liz will be happy to see you and Emily," Nikolas smiled. "But I don't know about Lydia."

Sarah knew her sister was going to be shocked to see her but she knew some other things would shock her as well. It had been eighteen months since she left Port Charles. And she had decided to come back for her sister's wedding Christmas. Opening the door she almost cried as she saw Elizabeth standing in front of her. Her hair was pinned up except for a few strains that would not stay up. The dress she wore, she remembered from a photo she saw in Quartermaine's house the few times she was there.

Elizabeth turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. Her sister hair was a little shorter but she wore it down with a few barrettes that were in her hair. She wore a beautiful green dress that more then showed that her sister was very pregnant like eight or nine months pregnant.

"Hey," Sarah greeted.

"You made it," Elizabeth grinned.

"You're pregnant," Emily gasped.

"Yes I am, Tim and I are due January 7th," Sarah explained.

"Tim," Elizabeth questioned.

"My husband, and before you start on it we didn't married because of the baby and I didn't tell you because frankly I didn't think you would want to hear from me," Sarah explained.

"How could you not invite your own sister to your wedding," Lois exclaimed.

"I didn't invite anyone, we had a private wedding," Sarah told her.

"That doesn't matter the past can't be undone but the future can," Elizabeth said hugging her sister. "By the way I'm pregnant too."

"This is great," Sarah laughed.

"May I come in," Lydia asked.

"What the hell are you doing here," Emily asked.

Lydia smiled softly as she watched Elizabeth nod and motion for her to come into the room. Lydia's heart was pounding so hard. Emily hated her, but the other two women in the room had no idea who she was. But in her hand she held a box, something she wanted to give Elizabeth for this special day.

"I wanted to give you this," Lydia explained. "Lucky loves you so much and you mean the world to him, so I wanted to give you something to express my congratulation on this day."

"So you're leaving," Emily smirked.

"Emily Quartermaine," Lois hissed. "I'm Lois, Ned Ashton's wife."

"Lydia, Nikolas ex-wife and Lucky's girlfriend," Lydia told her shaking her hand. "I was unaware that Ned was married."

"We used to be married but I left him but we reconnected and remarried," Lois explained happily.

"I'm Brook Lynn Ashton," Brook yelled from across the room.

"This is beautiful," Elizabeth said seeing the pearl bracelet.

"It was my grandmother's," Lydia smiled helping her put it on.

Jason took his place in front of everyone; he did have to admit Spoon Island did look different today. Jason smiled when he saw Sarah walk in pregnant and with a man. He was a good three inches taller than she was, with reddish brown hair. He helped Sarah into her seat in the front of the church by Audrey. Who looked more shocked to see Sarah here then at the fact she was a good eight months pregnant. Soon the whole place was filled but Jason still wondered where Ned was. That was until he heard his voice starting to sing some ballad. You couldn't see him but you could hear him, right now he didn't care.

Sonny walked out looking around to see Carly in the front waiting for Courtney to show up. She still had false hope Courtney was going to try stop this. That was until Courtney walked in with Jax attached to her arm. She walked towards the front and sat next to Carly who couldn't help but look like she saw a ghost.

"What is he doing here," Carly asked

"He was invited," Jax smiled. "And he has a name."

"Carly I told you, Jason and I have both moved on," Courtney replied ignoring Jax. "He told me if I wanted to I could bring him."

"I didn't know you were coming," Alexis asked Jax.

"Now this is just prefect," Carly grumbled seeing Ric with Alexis.

"Courtney asked me if I would come with her," Jax explained.

"You guys can seat with us," Courtney said motion for Carly to move down.

"You want to seat next to him," Carly hissed.

"I'll seat on the end so I am no where near you or Courtney," Ric promised.

"May I speak with you," Sonny said to Ric before he sat down.

"Or maybe not," Carly smirked.

"You too Candy boy," Sonny said.

Courtney opened her mouth to say something but Jax raised his hand and stood up. If Sonny wanted to say something he was going to do it in private. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Elizabeth's wedding day. He didn't know her very well but he knew she deserved this day to be filled with love and magic. Not yelling and screaming from two old rivals. Ric saw Jason and knew he was just looking for a reason to throw him out. Alexis had promised that if Ric caused a scene they would leave without question.

Sonny walked out of the house they found themselves in the garden. He knew Ric was coming and had this speech all planned. But looking into his little brother's eyes, he found the speech to hard to do. But he did not expect to see Jax, and to see him with his little sister was even harder to imagine. But Courtney had her own life now and as much as he hated it he had to respect that.

"I just want to get one thing out of the way," Sonny told them. "Today is about Jason and Elizabeth not about how we feel about one another...or our past with each other, it's about them, their love, and their future as a family."

"I agree," Ric replied.

"As do I," Jax nodded.

"Okay then we will all put our differences aside for today," Sonny said with a sigh.

"Sonny I am here to wish Elizabeth a good life, and to try and make up for my mistakes," Ric admitted.

"Courtney asked me to come with her," Jax explained. "I'm here as a favor to her. So if you can drop the candy boy comments I can call a truce for today."

"Good because worrying about what Carly is going to do to ruin this wedding is enough trouble," Sonny groaned.

"Truthfully I think she was relying on Courtney," Jax replied. "She was actually surprised and angry to see her here with me."

"That's what I'm hoping," Sonny said walking back inside

Ric and Jax watched Sonny walk away. This was the most pleasant conversation that either of them has had with that man in along time. For Jax it was about the only pleasant conversation he had with him, excluding when he helped get Jerry out of the country. Ric began to leave but felt Jax hand against his shoulder stopping him from moving.

"Alexis is my favorite ex-wife and my best friend," Jax began with a smile, but Ric saw the smile fade as fast as it appeared. "And if you are planning to use her or hurt her in any way I would advise you to think twice about it."

Jax removed his hand and walked straight back into the house. Ric followed him watching Jax smile and kissed Alexis on the cheek before taking his seat. Ric looked to the left to see Kristina and Emily come out of a room. Then Elizabeth stepped out and he just looked at her for a moment. Then he looked towards Alexis, she was his future and so was that little girl. He walked towards where they were sitting and took his seat. Even sitting down he could feel Jax's watching him. He had expected Sonny to threaten him, but it had ended up being Alexis's ex-husband—life was just full of surprises.

Jason could not speak or move as Elizabeth walked down the aisle with Luke. Elizabeth looked like a vision from heaven, as if God himself gave him his own personal angel. Which at times he believed, especially when he was laying on her couch in her studio knowing that if she had not come he would have died. Either from the cold or from the blood loss of his bullet wounds but either way he would have died.

Each step they took Elizabeth felt her heart beat a littler bit faster and faster. She had not felt this way when she married Ric. Ric sat in the front next to Alexis who was next to Jax who came as Courtney's date. Carly sat there not looking too pleased now with Morgan in her arms. Michael stood next to his father who was next to Jason who had an awe struck look on his face. Lila and Edward were just looking at her smiling with such pride, Alan and Monica were just holding hands as she saw them fighting back tears. Skye sat next to Nikolas and the rest of the Quartermaine while Lucky and Lydia sat behind them.

Finally they made it to them and Jason let his smile widen. Elizabeth's hands were shaking which only made Luke smile more. To him this was a good sign, because Laura was just as nervous when they got married. The priest, Father Thomas came to stand in front of them. He was slightly taller then Jason with gray hair and glasses. He looked down at them with one of the kindest smile Elizabeth has even seen.

"Who gives this woman away today," Father Thomas asked.

"Her grandmother and I do," Luke announced placing her hand in Jason's. Luke looked at Jason who just nodded to him.

"The let us begin," Father Thomas began. "We gather here today as friends and family to Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber to witness them start their lives united as one. Now if there is anyone who had just case why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole room got quiet and Carly wanted to hit someone because almost everyone's eyes even Father Thomas looked at her. She just sat there with a passive look on her face as Sonny tried to but his lip from laugh. She even saw Courtney attempting to hold back a laugh. Luke was just glaring at her just waiting for her to say something or even make a move to attempt to say something.

"Okay then let us begin. Jason and Elizabeth have chosen to write their own vows," Father Thomas announced with a wide smile. "Jason you maybe begin."

Jason looked at Father Thomas who gave him his smile. He could feel everyone watching him and in most cases he hated that feeling. But in this moment all he cared about was Elizabeth and the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He opened his mouth but found himself unable to begin, he took a deep breath before trying again.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you, you were maybe seventeen. I could tell then you were full of life and wonder. It wasn't until one night at Jake's that I got to see you as more then my sister's best friend. From that night on you became my best friend, someone I could count on always. You were and still are the one person that understands me in a way that no one else could. Now I am not going to stand up here and say I love you and that I will always love you because we both know that is lie. There is no word in any dictionary that could describe what I feel for you. So I stand up here today with one promise, that no matter what you will always come first. I will be yours first last and always."

Courtney wanted to cry, but not in pain or anger in happiness. Jason had confessed his love to her, but he always told her words meant nothing. What she wouldn't have given for Jason to say those words to her. Alan and Monica just held one another closer. This was the day they had been waiting for, the day their son got married to the perfect woman.

"I must have spent three hours trying to write something and I came up with one thing. I don't deserve you or your love. You are the best person I know. You don't know a thing about being selfish, you only know how to give. You are so loyal to your family and to those you love. And I am blessed that you choose me, that you want me. You are my light Jason Morgan you have shown me out of so many dark places. You have given me the will and the desire to want to love again to know what it is to be truly loved and treasured."

Jason didn't know what to think because he did not see himself like that. She saw him as this great man, when she knew what he did for a living. Yet she saw him as her light, as someone that she could always count on and love. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to take her away from here and love her like he did before. Father Thomas started up but the rest of the ceremony was a complete blur to him.

Luke looked around his river boat everyone was dancing drinking and spending money. Skye was with Lulu, they were talking about something girly. Lesley was standing in the corner watching them because she personally hated Skye. She thought Skye was out to steal Laura's place when she wasn't. Lucky was dancing with Lydia, and Elizabeth was dancing with Sonny.

Jason walked away from Carly; she knew that they were not in love. That his vows were actually meant for Courtney and Elizabeth's were actually meant for Ric. And no matter what she would never give up hope that they would come to their senses. Jason walked towards Sonny, smiling at Keesha Ward. She had come to the wedding as AJ's date, since she was in town visiting Justus. Elizabeth was dancing with her now brother-in-law AJ.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Ward," Jason asked smiling.

"I would love to Mr. Morgan," Keesha laughed taking his hand.

"It's been awhile," Jason sighed.

"Six years," Keesha replied. "So tell me truthfully, how's it feel to be married."

"I don't feel any different," Jason admitted. "I just know I get to spend the rest of my life with a remarkable woman."

"Can I say something without you getting mad at me," Keesha asked.

"It's about Jason Quartermaine isn't it," Jason asked. "I have been compared to him in along time so go ahead."

"You two aren't that different," Keesha said surprising him. "You both put your family first, and you both would sacrifice your life if it meant they would be happy. The only difference is who you call your family now."

"Do you mind switching me partners," AJ asked with a grin.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand and brought her up against his body. He could see Carly in the corner frowning but he did not care all he cared about was Elizabeth. A new song began to play and to his liking the song was slow. They moved slowly because unlike Elizabeth he was not the best dancer. He found himself lost in her eyes, still unable to believe they were finally married. They were going to be a family, he could not wait.

"Guess where I am taking you," Jason asked against her ear with a grin.

"To your bed," Elizabeth whispered with a smirked.

"Other then there," Jason laughed.

"I don't know I hadn't thought past getting you home," Elizabeth admitted.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you," Jason groaned with laugh.

"What did you and Carly talk about," Elizabeth asked.

"I made it clear anymore attempts would end our friendship so she tried a more direct approach," Jason explained. "In time she'll accept this, she just hates when things don't go her way."

"So where are you taking me," Elizabeth asked with a giddy smile.

"Where is the one place we've always talked about going," Jason smirked.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth gasped. "You're taking me to Italy."

"One whole week," Jason told her. "My cell phone will be shut off my beeper will be left on desk it's just going to be you and me no interruptions."

"What if Sonny needs you," Elizabeth asked concerned. "What if there is an emergency."

"There is only one thing I am going to care about for those seven days," Jason said dropping down to her ear. "And that is keeping you thoroughly satisfied."

"Can we leave now," Elizabeth asked.

Carly made a promise; she swore she'd back off. She even began to think about befriending her, but she couldn't. Courtney was beginning to date Jax, her brother's worse enemy. And when everyone at the wedding stared at her, she felt like she was going to die. Even she'd admit that Elizabeth did look beautiful, but she wasn't who Jason should be with. But she knew by Jason's looks any more attempts or bad mouthing would make her friendless.

Courtney watched Jason and Elizabeth dance, she smiled each time they whispered something in each other's ear. Elizabeth was quickly becoming one of her best friend again and if Carly didn't stop it she would be her best friend. Jax took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Jax was everything she never had, he was charming but she knew there was more to him. Maybe just maybe this could work; maybe she could finally be with someone who loves her for her. Who didn't lie to her or ask her to be something she wasn't.

"They look happy," Tim asked.

"They leave for Italy on January second," Sarah told him. "Jason wanted to wait until after the Holidays and Liz doesn't start school until the 20th."

"Jason's a good man," Tim laughed. "I think we should stay for the holidays too."

"Are you sure," Sarah asked excitedly. "I know how much your mother wanted us close for the birth."

"Yea it'll give you and Elizabeth time to reconnect," Tim replied kissing her.

Sarah hugged Tim then walked off to find her Grams. Sarah had hoped he might want to stay for a few days but until January. Tim had taken off until the middle of January to be with her, she wasn't having an easy birth. The doctor didn't even want her traveling but she was not missing this wedding. Tim looked at Sarah hugging his grandmother, he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. But he dismissed it; he always had a pessimistic way of looking at things. He just took the last drink of his champagne and went to his wife's side.

The End


End file.
